Northwestern University Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (NU-CCNE) for Nucleic Acid-Based Nanoconstructs for the Treatment of Cancer Northwestern University PIs: Chad A. Mirkin and Leonidas Platanias Much still remains to be learned about the genetic basis of cancer and how it can be analyzed and treated. Current treatment methodologies fall short of providing efficacious, targeted, precision therapies geared towards the individual patient. Due to their novel chemical, biological, and physical properties, nucleic-acid based nanoconstructs can be used to gain access to privileged intracellular environments, discover new aspects of cancer biology, and exploit nanostructure-biomolecular interactions to create effective treatment options. The Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence for Nucleic Acid-Based Nanoconstructs for the Treatment of Cancer, headquartered at Northwestern University (NU), proposes to explore these vast possibilities by applying a novel class of nanostructure genetic constructs - the spherical nucleic acid and variants of it - for the study and treatment of brain and prostate cancer. The proposed Center will feature three projects (one discovery-based and two translational), one core facility, and two for-profit partners united to provide novel nanotechnology-based solutions to daunting and complex issues in cancer research and treatment. Under the direction of Principal Investigators, Professor Chad A. Mirkin and Dr. Leonidas Platanias the CCNE represents an integrated partnership between the NU Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (RHLCCC) and the NU International Institute for Nanotechnology (IIN). The RHLCCC is an NCI-designated, comprehensive, University-based, matrix cancer center conducting a broad range of multidisciplinary basic, clinical, and population science research with over $167 million dollar in annual extramural funding. The NU International Institute for Nanotechnology (IIN) is an umbrella organization which unites all of the nanotechnology research and educational programs at NU, and currently represents more than $600 million in funding for nanotechnology research and infrastructure. Building upon the significant advances in cancer research and in nanotechnology obtained at NU over the past nine years, and operating within the framework of a single university, the NU-CCNE will optimize the intensive level of integration and collaboration required to create an accelerated pathway-from conception to clinical trial-for development of nanomaterials and nanodevices to overcome cancer.